


Bake Sale

by fandomsandanythingelse



Series: This is Home [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, M/M, Mild Internalized Homophobia, Mild Swearing, Thomas Sanders Storytime Big Bang Challenge 2020, this is home universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: Patton and Janus have a confrontation at the PTA Bake Sale and Remy continues to insist that Patton has a crush on Janus.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moceit
Series: This is Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98
Collections: Storytime! 2020





	Bake Sale

Patton was just finishing handing a little girl her change for some baked good as Janus got to the school gym with a container of pumpkin chocolate chip cookies he picked up on the way over. He was late, and Patton was sure to chew him out for it. He walked up to a table and set the container down.

"Janus, glad you could find the time to make it," Patton said in that fake-cheery, condescending voice he got whenever he wanted to feel better than everyone else. 

Janus glanced over Patton’s shoulder to see that he’d put Karen in charge of the cash-box. “My last appointment went over.”

"Of course it did. And just so you know, this is a bake sale, not a 'cookies I bought from the store’ sale. Do a little better next time, okay?"

Janus just smiled and mimicked Patton's tone as best he could. "I'm sorry, Patton. I just don't have my food handler's permit, and, correct me if I'm wrong, neither do you. And, last I checked, of course, it is required by law to have one in order to sell or distribute homemade goods in this state."

Patton pursed his lips, and Janus did a little victory dance in his head. He’d love to see Patton try to guilt-trip him again.

“Oh dang, Patt, seems like he schooled you.”

Janus looked up and saw Remus’s teacher walking up to them, a brownie in one hand and a Starbucks cup in the other. Janus smiled and bowed dramatically. “Thank you, Mr. Dorman. I do try my best.”

Mr. Dorman laughed. “No wonder Remus is so dramatic and petty in class, he gets it from you.”

“Oh, obviously. I try very hard to raise my boys to be the most dramatic bitches around.” Janus glanced at Patton, who looked like he was trying very hard not to say something.

“I’m pretty sure you’re succeeding,” Mr. Dorman said, taking a sip of his drink.

“Thank you, I’m glad that my efforts in being a dramatic parent are appreciated.”

“I’m sorry,” Patton blurted out.

Janus looked at Patton, shocked by the sudden outburst. “What?”

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. “For being so passive-aggressive and petty toward you.”

“I…” Janus blinked a few times. Patton was… apologizing for being petty? That was new, to say the least. “I forgive you?”

Patton smiled a little. “Truce?”

Janus was still a little confused by what was happening, but he held his hand out. “Truce.”

Patton’s smile turned into a grin as he took Janus’s hand, then pulled him in for a hug. Janus blinked a couple of times before hugging back. When had his heart started racing?  _ Why  _ had his heart started racing?

Patton pulled away from the hug. “Sorry, I should have asked first, but--”

“It’s fine,” Janus said, accidentally cutting Patton off. He glanced at Mr. Dorman who for some reason had a cat-got-the-cream expression on his face, then looked back to Patton. “I didn't mind it.”

Patton let out a relieved sigh. “Good, that’s good. Glad that I didn't… uh, hurt you? Offend you?”

Janus laughed a little, feeling a little awkward. “Yeah. Uh, is there anything you need me to do?”

“Oh! Uh… Could you go take over the cash box from Karen?”

“Of course.”

Janus walked away, and Patton stared after him.

“Boi, you got it bad.”

Patton shook himself and looked at Remy. “I do not! Keep your voice down.”

“Oh come on, I saw you staring at his butt just now,” Remy said with another slurp of his drink.

“I was not staring at his butt.”

“Hon, I have eyes. I know what I saw. You were totally checking him out.”

“Remy, drop it,” Patton said, even though he could feel his face heating up.

“Patton, sweetheart. I say this as a first-grade teacher and as your friend. You have got a schoolyard crush on Janus Mentiras.”

“Okay, so maybe I do. What do you want me to do about it?”

“Freaking ask him out. Do something besides pine after him.”

“What if he’s straight? I mean, he has kids, he was married to a woman.”

Remy sighed and set his brownie and drink down on the table and grabbed Patton’s shoulders. “Patton, my best friend, my PTAngel, my absolute dumbass. You have kids, you were married to a woman. You’re not straight.”

“It’s different.”

“It’s not.”

“How is it not?”

“Just shoot your shot and if he says no, he says no.”

“Wait do you mean right now?” Patton asked, his eyes widening a little.

“I mean, if you want to ask him out now, there’s literally nothing stopping you, but like at the same time, if you’re not ready, you’re not ready.” Remy picked his drink and brownie back up. “But like, he’s got a really nice butt.”

Patton laughed a little and rolled his eyes. “I’ll think about it.”

“Good. And let me know if you get with him. No details, obviously, but like, I wanna know.”

“I’ll tell you if anything happens,” Patton said. He glanced at Janus, who was smiling at a little boy who was walking up to buy a treat.

If anything happened indeed.


End file.
